Betrayer
by Fear0001
Summary: Ezra is captured by the empire. He is being tortured, and is being driven to insanity, in order to knock all of the force out of him. Not to mention the spark of Rebellion. But when Kanan tried to track him, he can feel that something is wrong... Could it be possible that Ezra has given up and accepted that he may as well die? And does he really lose his ability to use the force?
**Hey guyz! This is a fanfic on star wars rebels, where Ezra is captured. I'm telling you know, if you don't like stuff like torturing, even through droids, then don't read, or skip that part, but trust me, it's not too bad. Please like, review, and remember to request, I want to hear all of your ideas, and if you don't want to say them in public reviews, just PM me! Don't be scared to blow my inbox, I'm always ready to hear any ideas!**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Star Wars Rebels DX, only my OC's!**

The ship soared through hyper-space, the pilot switching from first gear to second gear, and then back to first gear again. There was a transmitter inside the helmet which he wore on his head, and he was speaking in it now. "I believe we have got him now." He spoke in a deep voice. "He has regained consciousness, but tried to resist and escape. He is bound up, but is still resisting. I will take further action, if necessary."

The voice which answered sounded strange, and there was a definite hint of evil in there.

"That won't be necessary, Agent Kallus. But I am certain he has items of communications and secrets of his friends. Search him. And then go through what we discussed earlier. Oh, and, whatever you do, don't go easy on him, and especially don't pity him.

We have put out his spark of rebellion at whatever cost."

 **Ezra**

Kallus got up, taking off his helmet and approaching the teenager in front of him. He flicked the raven coloured hair carelessly and tugged on the Padawan braid in his hair. The boy flinched and looked up, his teeth gritted. Kallus grinned. "Why if it isn't Jabba the Hut." He said sarcastically, before wrenching his bag from his back and spilling its contents on the ground. "So, what have we got here, child?" He asked.

On the ground, there was the boy's comm., which he used to communicate with his rebel friends. "Call them now." Snarled Kallus. "Or else..." Ezra understood this as a threat.

"S-specter 6 to Ghost." He began in a trembling voice. The first to answer was Kanan, his voice wild with frenzy and panic.

"Ezra? What happened? Where are you? We are coming to get you now. We are near Tarquin town, just hang in there." Kallus shook his head and mouthed a few words which Ezra spoke into the comm.

"Um, K-Kanan I'm fine, really. Y-you don't have to come. I'll be back soon anyway, don't worry." He could hear Kanan's confusion in his reply.

"Okay, if you're sure. Just send us your coordinates and... And we'll send someone out. What do you think?"

Ezra opened his mouth to reply, but the comm., was snatched out of his hand by Agent Kallus and put into his pocket.

"Tarquin Town, eh?" He grinned, evilly.

"So now it's time to get some answers."

 **Kanan**

"Ezra? Ezra?!" Kanan shouted into the comm. Silence.

Despite his Padawan's reassurances, Kanan was certain something was wrong. There was a part of him which was refusing to believe that everything was alright, and that Ezra would be back, any time soon. He had become quite attached to the reckless teen, and had agreed to take him on as apprentice, as he was force- sensitive, meaning he had the potential to become a Jedi.

But if something had happened to Ezra, because he, Kanan, was too late to save him, wouldn't there be a continuous feeling of guilt in his life?

All of a sudden, Kanan felt a huge blow of pain in his chest, which sent him stumbling backwards gasping for air. At first he was confused, but then recognized it as Ezra's force signature. His first thought was terror, pure, sheer, terror. If this was what Ezra was going through than why would he lie and say everything was fine? He closed his eyes and attempted to break through his mental shields, finding it surprisingly easy.

He felt a jolt of panic and fear, a lot of fear. Ezra's.

 _Stop._ It was Ezra's voice, trembling and scared. He had sensed Kanan with the force and was attempting to put up his shields again, but weakly. Kanan was confused. Perhaps Ezra had misinterpreted his force signature.

 _Ezra?_ He tried.

 _Go._

 _Ezra, it's me, Kanan. Where are you, what's going on?_

 _I told you to go._ Again, the same, feeble voice.

 _Ezra, please, wha-_

Kanan stopped. Apart from his own voice and Ezra's, he could just make out a soft, conniving, feminine voice, and briefly lost focus. He recognized that voice from somewhere, and knew immediately that it wasn't good. Only Jedi's and inquisitors could enter peoples mind, and since no Jedi apart from Kanan had survived Order 66, he was certain it was an inquisitor.

Closing his eyes again, he entered Ezra's mind and could hear a clear conversation going on between his apprentice and the inquisitor, and what he heard, he hated.

 _Stop resisting. You'll hurt yourself._

 _Please..._ the sound of Ezra's voice, weak and delicate, pleading, caused Kanan pain.

 _Why not stop? I know the agony you feel, I know the young, scared boy under your mask of cockiness and arrogance. What have you got to fight for? What's your gain?_

 _I can't... I-it hurts..._ Kanan felt Ezra's voice shudder and wondered what hurt.

 _I know. I will hurt you until you break._

 **Ezra.**

Ezra screwed his eyes up, his body tense and aching. The silver bracelet, fixed around his hand, was sending out anguishing electric shocks and was targeting the force-implanted part of his brain the most.

 _Stop... stop..._ Begged Ezra to the inquisitor who was afflicting him with the force, in his head. He could sense Kanan's force signature but was unwillingly ignoring it. If the inquisitor sensed Kanan's presence, he was certain that he would be tortured more, and forced to tell the crews whereabouts.

 _I will hurt you until you break... Until you break... I know the young, scared boy under your mask of cockiness and arrogance..._

The inquisitors words echoed in his mind. He wouldn't break, no. He wouldn't give the Empire that satisfaction. And could she, the inquisitor, possibly be right about the mask of arrogance which he wore, to cover up a weaker character, who he really was?

 _You are nothing, nothing, Padawan. Do you really think that you can defend hundreds, thousands, perhaps millions of people, against us, what you call, evil? You are weak and a child._

Again, Ezra could feel Kanan, his worry and concern for his Padawan.

 _Please... No I- I don't. Just please s-stop._ He hadn't meant to say that, he wanted to make a cocky response, and was aware that his voice was small, weak and seemingly vulnerable.

Suddenly a strong, aching spasm shot through his body and he screamed. It never left his mouth though. Only the inquisitor and Kanan heard it, and it was loud, blood-curdling and full of pain. Then, unexpectedly-

 _Ezra? Ezra, please... Can you hear me?_

 **Kanan.**

I heard the ear-splitting scream full of pain and agony and almost black out. I can almost see his face, ghost white under his navy locks, his electric blue eyes huge with torment and distress. That's when I lose his force signature.

 _Ezra? Ezra, please... Can you hear me?_

Can he hear me? I don't know. I feel awful and there is a lump in my throat. And then suddenly-

 _K-Kanan?_ It's Ezra. His voice feels and sounds broken, cracked, pained. Like a radio without signal. I realize that I can't do this anymore.

The Inquisitor said that they would torture him until he broke, and I wonder how long that would take. A month? No. He already sounded messed up. I decide to confirm Ezra's condition with a final question.

 _Ezra. What are they doing to you?_ And I hate the reply that I get in his thin voice.

 _Killing me._

 **Ezra**

Ezra opened his eyes slowly, muttering under his breath. It took him a moment to adjust to his surroundings. He was in a blindingly white room which was spinning... no, he was dizzy.

"Kanan..." He muttered. The seventh sister chuckled.

"Yes, call for your master. He is not here, he won't save you. Even he has accepted that you are past the point of help.

"What?" Said Ezra, weakly and confused. The seventh sister stared at him menacingly, before fastening a round, heavy metal headband around his forehead. It was attached to a droid that looked frighteningly familiar...

Ezra gasped.

"Yes, it's a torture droid, Padawan." Laughed the seventh sister. "And I'm going to stand here and watch you slowly go crazy, resisting the exposure of you rebel friends. Yes that's what I want. Secrets." Ezra opened his mouth to protest when suddenly he was enveloped by complete pain. No. This was stronger and worse than pain. Far stronger.

He twitched and then tensed. He wouldn't give this inquisitor the satisfaction of seeing him breakdown, or seeing him in pain.

He had to contact the fleet. Then suddenly, right on cue, he heard Kanan's voice, felt his force signature.

 _Ezra, I can feel pain, lots of pain, and it's coming from you._

 _Ow, Kanan... please come, please help._ He could feel Kanan's worry and it hurt more than the torture droid. He attempted to shut him out, but failed miserably.

 _Ezra. . Stay with me. Please._

 **Kanan.**

 _Ezra?_ I've lost him.

I could already feel him cracking under the pressure inflicted on him. I try to picture him breaking and it wouldn't look pretty. I've lost his force signature, his mind and sanity. I concentrate, but am unable to sense his coordinates. I can't even sense him. I put my face in my hands and wonder what I would do if I lost him, if he died.

I just hope his hasn't given up.

 **Ezra**

Control all emotions, control all emotions...

Don't feel, don't think...

Clear your mind... And breathe.

I breathe heavily, and it hitches in my throat. I won't give up and I won't give in. I close my eyes, attempting to rid myself of all feeling, and put up my mental shields, making sure that I keep a low profile with the force.

I can't let Kanan find me.

 **YASSSS! Cliffy! And if you've read my other fics, you should know it's my favourite way of finishing a chapter!**


End file.
